Mi navidad con mi sexy ex-novio
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Kagome es una chica que no tiene suerte en el amor, incluso a sus 28 años no se a casado ni a conseguido novio pero su suerte cambia, cuando va de camino a visitar a su familia, encontrándose con su ex-novio. ¿Sera que aun guardan sentimientos el uno con el otro? Este Fic participa en el "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Mi navidad con mi sexy ex-novio.**

Una chica de cabello azabache ondulado, suspiraba una y otra vez, en su auto de color azul por una avenida casi desierta y de noche, al ver por quinta vez que alumbraba la alarma de averiado.

—¡Estúpida luz! ¡Ya entendí!—golpeo el volante frustrada. Ya llevaba 2 horas manejando cada vez mas lento, hasta detenerse por completo en un gran sordo sonido —¡Gah! ¡Maldito auto te tenias que detener precisamente hoy y en este desierto!

Era 22 de diciembre, faltaban 3 días para navidad y ella al parecer lo iba a celebrar sola, en un carro sin calefacción, con frio, sin comida y sin gente alrededor. Maldijo el día en que alquilo ese carro barato.

—¡Maldito karma! ¡Me haces esto, solo por estar estos dos anos, lejos de mi familia verdad!—reclamo apuntando con su dedo al cielo. Ella no quería ir pero su madre de tanto insistir, la convenció a pasar diciembre en el templo con su familia. No es que no amara a sus familiares, es solo que no le gustaba que la llenaran de reclamos como: ¿Cuando iba a tener esposo? Que ya estaba bastante crecidita, que todas sus primas se casaron y faltaba solo ¡Ella! —¡Dios! ¡Es que es tan frustrante! ¡Además no tengo la culpa del que al carajito de la flecha, le caiga tan mal!—y no lo decía por ser fea, sino que cada pretendiente que tenia, duraba unos días rondándola, luego conocían su forma de ser, que no tenia prácticamente nada de ser una "dama" y desaparecían misteriosamente o no le dirigían la palabra después. Odiaba su forma de ser —¡Me voy a morir soltera!—grito desconsolada.

Le hablaba a la nada, sin ser consiente que se estaciono una camioneta negra al frente y bajando de la misma, un atractivo joven que escucho su desdicha.

—Jaja no creo que eso pase, siendo así de encantadora, señorita... —volteo rápidamente hacia el vidrio del copiloto, que estaba entre abierto, ya que no cerraba por completo. Esa voz le pareció extremadamente sensual.

— _Lo que me faltaba que me roben o secuestren_ —pensó sin ver quien era, por la oscuridad —Sabe, no debe meterse en conversaciones ajenas —iba a retribuir a quien la interrumpió pero al observar mejor al joven de mirada tan llamativa, callo, se parecía tanto a su... —¿Inu-Inuyasha?

—¡¿Kagome?! ¡Ohh vaya que sorpresa verte! —estaba tan asombrada que ni se movió, hasta contuvo el aliento, frente a ella, apoyado ligeramente en la puerta, estaba su primer amor, su ex-novio de universidad que estaba mas guapo y sexy que antes. Ese que a veces sonaba con que la tomaba en brazos, la besaba y...

—¡Ah! ¿Que haces aquí?—susurro observándolo perpleja. No lo había visto desde hace 4 anos y 2 meses y medio con 5 días y no es que los contara.

Estaba realmente guapo con barba levemente saliendo de su mentón, su cabello platinado antes largo, estaba corto y despeinado y sus ojos aun tan **dorado** s como el sol. No aguanto un pequeño suspiro salir de sus labios, ya sus fantasías eróticas tenían nuevo rostro...

—Pues vi tu auto disminuir la velocidad y quise ayudar. Vaya y pensar que eras tu—y hay estaba su sensual sonrisa de lado, la misma que se quedo grabada como fuego en su pecho.

—Yo... ¡ _Por dios Kagome reacciona!_ —se aclaro la garganta, dejando de lado sus locos pensamientos —Hmp estoy accidentada—se cacheteo internamente al no ocurrírsele algo mas coherente.

—Jaja eso veo...—y su mirada se volvió calidad, esa mirada que le robaba tantos suspiros, como besos en aquel tiempo, dándole siempre seguridad y confort —Entonces vamos.

—¿A-a-a donde?—estaba contemplándolo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el, ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto, asomándose para señalar su auto. Se sostuvo fuertemente del volante, como para que no la sacara de allí.

—¡¿A donde mas?! A mi auto, te llevare ¿O piensas quedarte en este desierto?—eso se le hacia mucho mas placentero y apetecible que ir con el.

—¡ _Dios! ¡Inuyasha y yo solos en su auto durante 8 horas de camino, eso es peligroso para mi corazón!_ —se sostuvo mas fuerte del volante esquivando la mano que se dirigía hacia su brazo —¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien ya veré como solucionar.

—Ya deja la terquedad, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia...—le dijo un poco extrañado de su rechazo. ¿No la había visto desde que 3o4 años? Se veía un poco desalineada pero más madura y por que no decir más hermosa. Sus cabellos negros con reflejos azulado, brillaban en la oscura noche y sus ojos tan negros como el ébano aun brillaban con un poco de inocencia, hay estaba frente a el, la chica que se robaba sus sonrisas, alegría, su desesperación y enojos tan solo siendo ella misma —No lo volveré a repetir, vamos Kagome te congelaras aquí.

—¡No! ¡En serio esta bien! ¡Además no esta nevando!—sentía que mientras mas lo rechazaba, lo sacaría mas de quicio, así que pensó que si se alteraba, se iba ir de ese lugar, dejándola sola y eso quería aunque se congelara.

—Ok ya me cansaste...—el chico salió del auto cerrando la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la joven suspirara, pensando que se iría pero el tenia otros planes. Dio la vuelta sorprendiendo a Kagome cuando abrió la puerta donde ella se encontraba —Si no entiendes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

—¡Kyaa! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Bájame!—la había tomado de la cintura sacándola del auto para llevársela como si fuera un costal de papas, hacia su camioneta.

—¡Ya deja de gritar que atormentas y quédate quieta, mujer!—sintió sus pataletas en su pecho, dificultándosele desplazarse al auto.

—¡Lo hare si me bajas bruto!—siguió sus movimientos, tratando de bajarse, sintiendo esos fuertes y varoniles brazos abrazar su cintura, se sonrojo al percatarse de eso.

—Creo que mereces una reprimenda...—puede que hayan pasado 4 anos pero ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, antes cuando la tomaba de ese modo por cualquier berrinche que hiciera, le daba un fuerte "azote" en sus...

—¡Jo! ¡No te atreverías!—lo halo del cabello para que viera hacia atrás y lo observo retadoramente. El sonrió de lado, tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, desde que vio ese lindo y redondo trasero muy cerca de su rostro, Kagome había crecido un poco mas...

—¡No me pruebes!—ella volvió a jalarle y a patearlo para huir de sus brazos, sucediendo todo lo contrario, el reforzó el agarre—Te lo advertí...—y de la nada se escucho un sonido sordo, donde una gran palmada se situó en el trasero de la chica.

—¡Auu! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!—ella no se quedo atrás, haciendo el mismo gesto con su mano, desde atrás, en el sexy trasero de su agresor.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso es golpe bajo!—El sonido de una corneta los desconcentro de lo que hacían, una pareja de ancianos les miraba asombrados y desesperados ya que estaban peleando en medio de la carretera.

—¡Ahh mira cielo! Es amor joven… ¿No crees que son lindos? —ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al escuchar a la Señora que los veía con ojos sonadores, tal vez imaginando sus tiempos.

—Bueno tortolos, quítense de la vía por favor que llevamos prisa— decía el anciano que acompañaba a su esposa, ambos estaban bien abrigados por el frio.

—¡Mioga, deberíamos aprender de ellos!

—¿Que tonterías estas diciendo Choga? ¡Joven apártese!—le reclamo el anciano al ver que no se movía del medio haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Eh! Lo lamento ya nos vamos...—Inuyasha siguió la ruta a su auto y la metió fácilmente en el mismo, debido a que estaba aun sonrojada —¡Feh! Aun te avergüenzas fácilmente.

—¡Ca-callate!—bueno de que la culpaba, si el fue, el que la cargo y arremetió contra su trasero, siendo observada por una adorable pareja de ancianos y de repente se sintió nerviosa, al sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Miro todo de reojo, era un auto digno de un hombre elegante, todo estaba en perfecto orden y sobre todo... — _Todo huele a el._

—¡Oh joven! Se me olvidaba decirle, deberían buscar un hotel donde quedarse, acaban de decir por la radio que viene una tormenta helada, así que deben resguardarse!—dijo la Sra. que lo veía de cierta forma picara, cuando se disponía abrir su puesto de conductor, habían retrocedido para darle la noticia.

—¿Tormenta helada?—susurro para si mismo, viendo como se iba el pequeño auto de la pareja. Si eso era cierto debían estar resguardados, si no querían morir congelados en el auto. Si su ex estaba renuente, solo por llevarla, no se imaginaba si le decía que debían parar a un hotel —Ahh Espero que ella lo entienda. Es tan hostinadaa...

—¿Que?—lo miro desconfiada, cuando entro y la miro, era como si le iba decir algo pero que de seguro no le iba a gustar, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun conservaba sus facciones y manías, ya conocidas por ella y menos mal que le dio tiempo de no ser descubierta de oler su aroma impregnado en el auto.

Suspiro pesadamente para soltar —Tenemos que quedarnos en un hotel...

—¡¿Que?!

 **Continuara**...

Un nuevo fic para las amantes del inukag XD espero q les guste y si llena sus expectativa voten por el o/

Se les quiere!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2**

Era increíble su mala suerte, casi le da un infarto, cuando escucho que debían quedarse en un hotel a pasar la tormenta y no solo eso, también estaba...

—Sr Taisho solo queda una habitación matrimonial— informo la joven recepcionista del hotel donde estaban, perfectamente adornado de colores, y adornos festivos, inclusive estaba un enorme **pino de navidad** en el centro del mismo.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Como que una? ¡Debe quedar por lo menos una individual!—grito la joven pelinegra que le dio un golpe al mesón y casi se le va encima a la joven al escuchar tal atrocidad. Si antes le iba a dar un infarto, ahora estaba en pleno colapso.

—No señorita, estamos full este día, todos los inquilinos, están pasando aquí la tormenta y solo nos queda esa habitación.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿No se puede hacer nada?—en verdad estaba exagerando, pero solo el hecho de pensar que estaría 2 días junto a su ex amor y en la misma cama, la alteraba no quería volver a sufrir, no de nuevo que su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo.

—No lo siento, señorita...

—Oye tan poco, es tan malo dormir conmigo—verla así de desesperada por evitarlo a como de lugar, lo exasperaba, aunque lo decía en broma, entendía que su relación no quedo en tan buenos términos que digamos pero de ir a esquivarlo, incluso en el auto no comento ninguna palabra de las preguntas que le hacia. ¿Es que no habían quedado en ser buenos amigos? —Prometo no tocarte.

—¡Tu cállate!—lo miro de forma casi endemoniada, admitía que aun le daba miedo esa mujer.

* * *

La pelinegra caminaba dando vueltas en el piso de la habitación, aprovechando de que su ex andaba en la ducha. Aun no asimilaba que debía dormir junto a Inuyasha, si alguien le hubiera dicho tal cosa se hubiera reído y escupido en la cara del mismo.

—¡Gah! ¿Y ahora que hago? ¡A si, Sango ella sabrá que hacer!—le marco a su mejor amiga, oculta en el rincón de la cama pegada a la pared para no ser escuchada, que ni espero que le dijera "hola" cuando la abarroto de gritos —¡Estoy desesperada Sango, que hago!

—¡¿Que?! ¿Estas embarazada?—el grito de su amiga a media noche la preocupo y pensó en lo mas "lógico" — ¿O a quien asesinaste?

—¿Que? ¡No! ¡Y no he matado a nadie!

—¿Entonces? No entiendo por que me llamas a las 11 de la noche, ahh, las niñas se acaban de dormir ¡Sabes! —Sango ya a sus 29 años, estaba ya casada y con tres niños pero su tormento eran sus gemelas que no querían dormir.

—Bueno —Su amiga siempre tan "hogareña" le envidiaba un poco su vida, ella a sus 28 ni si quiera tenia un perro que le ladre pero mas importante era... —¡Me encontré con Inuyasha y tengo que dormir con el!

—¡¿Que?!—casi escupe el agua que bebía en la cara de su esposo, que la miraba confundido. —¡¿Que demonios?!

—¡No es como lo estas pensando! Mi auto se daño, cuando iba a visitar a mi madre y el me ayudo pero hay una tormenta helada y tenemos que quedarnos en un hotel y es la única habitación. ¿Que hago Sango?—lo dijo tan rápidamente que apenas y su amiga la escucho.

—Tranquilízate y respira...—al escuchar su respiración calmada, soltó la pregunta —Dime... ¿Aun lo amas?

—¿He?—la pregunta que había soltado su amiga la dejo fuera de base, de todo lo ocurrido no se había dado a pensar en sus sentimientos de nuevo, bueno solo soñó con el, algunas veces por casi un año y ahora esta mas bueno que el pudin pero de hay aun a… —¿ _Amarlo?_

Justo cuando pensaba en sus sentimientos, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver salir a su tormento del sanitario, portando tan solo una toalla de color **rojo** , rodeándole la cintura, exponiendo sus perfectos pectorales, dejándola muda con los ojos bien abiertos y el la miraba confundido.

—¿Que haces hay?—esa pose en la que estaba le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados, parecía una pequeña niña oculta tras la cama por haber hecho alguna fechoría. Tal como la recordaba, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de toda una mujer, que estaba opacado por un enorme abrigo peludo.

—¿He? ¡Nada!

—Estas, muy sospechosa. ¿Con quien hablas?—se acerco y ella se pego aun mas a la pared de la esquina donde se encontraba.

—¡Con nadie!—se asusto, cuando el se acercaba por el borde de la cama, hacia donde estaba, que oculto su teléfono detrás de su espalda.

—Oh vamos Kag, si estas hablando con tu novio, no tienes porque ponerte así...—aunque lo dijo calmadamente una chispa de enojo y celos, se prendió en su mente y corazón. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apagar lo que lo atormento por un momento.

—¡Eso no te importa!— ¿y a el desde cuando le importa su vida privada? ¡Si ni si quiera la llamo estos 4 años!

—Ok ya te ganaste una reprimenda jovencita—al escuchar esas palabras de ella lo cabreo, se acerco, arrodillándose y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Kya! Jajaja noo déjame—trato de huir de esos ataques pasando por la cama —¡No, ya jaja déjame!— intento rasguñar sus manos pero no conto que la acorralara en la cama, tomando ambas manos colocandolas arriba de su cabeza, estaban frente a frente, al verse en esa situación, ambos solo se quedaron mirando intensamente, respirando agitadamente.

—Kagome...—un susurro quedo grabado en esa habitación, al ser atrapados los cálidos labios de la chica por el, en un cálido beso, ella gimió cuando él la volvió a mirar y a besarla mas acompasadamente. Los embriagantes labios del peli-plata se movieron mágicamente sobre los de ella, su lengua recorría la comisura de los de ella, hasta que por fin, la ingresó dentro de su boca y ese beso cobró mucho más profundidad...

 **Continuara…**

 **Chachan! Que pasara? Les dejo la incognita.**

 **Sobre mis problemas con las "Ñ" es q normalmente escribo los fic en mi celu cosa q no la tiene, asi que coloco la "N" pero se me pasan algunas palabras al corregirlas en la compu. u.u**

 **Gracias por cometar a valeaome, aky9110 y a Nicolet**

 **A los q pucieron en alerta y en sus favoritos**

 **O/ se les quiere...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Estaba tan sumergidos entre candentes y apasionados besos, que sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y un corazón a bombear ligeramente más fuerte. Haciendo recordar las tantas sensaciones, que les ocurría cuando sus labios se tocaban.

— _Aun conserva su sabor, tan delicioso y embriagante_ —pensó el joven al seguir besado esos labios que tanto se le antojaron, como en el antaño. ¿Como es que habían terminado? Aun sentía ese deseo desenfrenado por poseerla, que daba por perdido y eso podía ser peligroso para su autocontrol. Apretó mas sus manos, entrelazándolas con las de ella para no perder el juicio.

— _Estar así con el, es tan placentero como la primera vez..._ —Los besos de él eran una droga que la hacían una adicta, nublando todos sus sentidos, no quería despegar su boca y sus manos estaban inquietas por tocar ese cuerpo tan sensual.

* * *

 _Hace más de 10 años atrás..._

— _¡Inuyasha! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya te dije que Koga, es solo un amigo! ¿Por que estas tan molesto?—ellos eran amigos desde los quince, en secundaria no se soportaban ya que Inuyasha era un niño rico y vanidoso, ella hostigada y no muy femenina que se diga, sus personalidades chocaban a diario, provocando conflictos entre ellos. Pero luego que el padre de la chica muriera, el peliplata juro protegerla con su vida y eso los volvió mas unidos que nunca._

— _¡¿Como que porque?! ¡El me dijo que son novios! ¡No lo aceptare a ese imbécil, me oyes!—estaba molesto y mucho pero no sabia con exactitud del porque. En ese tiempo tenían tan solo quince años._

— _¡Uy! ¡Que no es mi novio! ¡Y tú no eres mi padre! ¡Además yo no te reclamo nada, cuando estas rodeado de esas chicas locas!—el era el mas popular de la preparatoria y siempre estaba rodeado por locas fan, que la miraban odiosamente, simplemente no lo soportaba, cuando presume sus dotes de adonis. En esos momentos ya su corazón latía rápidamente sin razón tan solo por verlo._

— _¡No están tan locas! Solo...—ya estaba frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, llevaba varios días deseando mas de su mejor amiga, no solo quería que lo mirara sino que quería opacar toda su atención. Podía sonar egoísta pero la quería solo para el, enjaularla si es posible para que nadie la mirara. —¡Aléjate de el!_

— _¿Que? Estas lo...—de la nada siguió a sus instintos, tomándola del brazo acercándola hacia el, posando sus cálidos labios a los de ella, un poco brusco al principio pero no dejaba de ser dulce y placentero._

 _Ese era el primer beso de ambos, ese que desato deseos muchos más profundos en ambos corazones..._

* * *

El timbre y toque en la puerta, trajo consigo la cordura a quienes se besaban, como si no hubiera un mañana. Mirándose sorprendidos para luego separarse rápidamente.

—A-atiende t-tu ya regre-so—tartamudeo yéndose directo al baño a "calmar" cierta parte de su anatomia _— Demonios..._

—Ah si...—sus bragas estaban a pleno fuego, era increíble que tan solo por un beso se encendiera tanto, aun aturdida, fue rumbo a la puerta a ver quien era.

—¡Servicio a la habitación!—Lo primero que vio, fue una bandeja llena de charolas con un olor a lo que pudo identificar como "Ramen". Sonrió al recordar como el, ama esa sopa, no había que ser un genio para saber quien la encargo —¿Señorita?— La saco de sus pensamientos el joven que cargaba la charola.

—Ah gracias—le sonrió un poco avergonzada observando bien al hombre y se le parecía tanto a...

—¡Oh pero si eres tu, Kagome! ¡Que alegría verte!—el "mesero" de la emoción soltó la bandeja a un lado y abrazo a la joven frente a el.

—¡Koga! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas hacer piloto y desde ese entonces, no te he visto...—iba a seguir parloteando pero un dedo interrumpió en sus labios.

—Shii... Pues digamos que pasaron muchas cosas—se sonrojo un poco, desviando la mirada, rascándose la nuca para después verla fijamente —Estas hermosa...

—Ah Gra...—se apeno y le sonrió a medias, cuando "algo" o mas bien una gran espalda, interrumpió su vista.

—¿Que haces aquí pulgoso?—de su garganta, salió un gruñido al observar a su mas grande rival de la secundaria y la universidad, tanto en el amor, como en el deporte, pero mas enojo le ocasiono, ver tirada en el suelo su mas atesorada comida. —¿Que demonios hiciste?

—¿Ah eso era tuyo perrucho? Ups lo siento...—aunque no lo sentía para nada.

—¡Te voy a matar idiota! — la chica se interpuso entre ambos, sintiendo un deyavu de sus encuentros de secundaria.

—Ya basta, ¿Aun se ven y se quieren matar?

—¡El empezó!—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose retadoramente por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

—Espera, que ustedes están aquí, significa que... ¡¿Se casaron?!—murmuro el moreno observándolos detalladamente, sonriendo con sinceridad —Jaja ya decía yo que este pulgoso se había tarda...

—¡No!—grito la chica, sacándolo de su error, completamente sonrojada no dejándose ver por el Taisho. —No estamos casados... Nosotros...

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Están viviendo juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y no han dado el gran paso?!

—Ah bueno yo...—miro al joven ambarino por el rabillo del ojo y el le desvió la misma —En realidad nosotros terminamos hace mucho, hoy fue que nos volvimos a ver, fue por casualidad y la única habitación, era esta...

—¡Ohh! Que locura... Ya sabia yo que eras un estúpido, Inuyasha—el aludido estaba que se le lanzaba encima.

—Ya, ya —Kagome trato de calmar la situación metiéndose en el medio.

—¡Koga! ¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?!—un hombre llego enfadado, al ver el desastre en el suelo.

—Jah y te quejas de mi ¡Tu, no eres mas que un simple mesero!

— ¡Algún día me la pagaras imbécil! —Se dirigió hacia la chica agarrándola de sus manos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha lo miro como antes "ardido de celos" —Adiós hermosa Kag, luego nos vemos—se despidió, recogiendo las cosas y caminando hacia donde lo esperaba su "jefe" pensando — _En verdad es un imbécil, si aun la ama ¿Por que no se lo dice?_

Tuvo una punzada en el pecho, al recordar lo que dijo Koga. ¿Ellos se veían como una pareja? Se sintio tan rara cuando lo volvio a ver y ese recuerdo no ayudaba en nada. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Me voy —hasta que paso por su lado ya vestido. ¿ _Como se vistió tan rápido? ¿Tanto así se sumergió en sus pensamientos?_

—¿He?

—Aquí hay un bar, voy a ver... Puedes ir tú también, si quieres —sus palabras sonaban como una invitación pero sus ojos ocultaban tristeza y nostalgia.

—Ah si...—lo conocía tan bien que se sabia todas las expresiones de su rostro quizás por eso, el no la miraba a la cara.

Observo su gran espalda, que seguro debe de estar fornida, bajo esa camisa a cuadros de color blanca y azul.

 _Aun le queda..._

Produciendo un recuerdo de ellos cuando eran mas jóvenes...

* * *

— _¡Amor, Feliz aniversario! ¡Mira que te regale!—podía casi sentir la alegría que le producía al recordar esos días._

— _¡Oh! ¿Que será? ¿Un ramen?_

— _¡No, Tonto! ábrelo vamos—emocionado abrió su obsequio, mirándola, primero asombrado para luego mirarla sospechosamente._

— _¿Esta no es la camisa que uso el odioso modelo que te gusta y que gritas como loca, cuando lo ves?—la miro reprobatoriamente, sacando una camisa a cuadros de la bolsa de regalo._

— _¡Hay Inuyasha no seas tan celoso! Y me gustaba la camisa no el modelo... —aunque había un poco de mentira en sus palabras._

— _Sep claro._

— _Bueno ya, póntelo a ver como te queda—se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso delgado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco. Aunque ya llevaba ocho años de relación, no se acostumbraba a verlo desnudo. Bueno a sus veinte tres años, ya habían intimado como locos pero eran pocas las veces que lo veía así, sin ninguna otra intención._

— _¿Que me ves pervertida?—el chico la miraba de reojo, cuando se sonrojo y se le antojo tanto esos labios carmín._

— _¿He? Yo... ¡Nada! ¡Y no soy una pervertida!—se sonrojo tanto que su cara hervía._

— _¡¿Ah no?!_

— _¡No!_

— _¿Segura?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_

— _¿O sea que no quieres verme desnudo en este momento?—se acerco a ella sigilosamente, acorralándola contra la pared._

— _¿Que dices? ¡Estas loco!_

— _¿Ni quieres besarme hasta el cansancio?_

— _¡¿He?!_

— _Ni tocarme y hacerme el amor... ¡¿Salvajemente?!_

— _Bue... Bueno yo... Yo —Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella, subiendo su mentón con su mano derecha, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, mientras hablaba y Kagome balbuceaba._

— _¿No?¿Segura?_

— _Ere... Eres un tramposo...—sus bocas se acercaron dándose así, el deseado beso apasionado que pasaría a carisias, encuentros de amor y pasión._

* * *

—Aun sigues siendo un tramposo— se tocó su pecho que latía rápidamente, al recordar esos tiempos de felicidad que sintio con ese beso. Cerró la puerta, deslizándose ella por la pared, hasta tocar el suelo, abrasándose las piernas y sumergiendo su cara entre las mismas —Si Sango, aún lo amo…

 **Continuara…**

 **Helloo mis lectores o/**

 **Si se q me tarde, hasta dirán esta al fin se reporta XD pero bueno lo importante es q no me morí jiji es q la uni me tiene loca y casi mato a un profesor a punto de miradas asesinas, ahs si tan solo mataran…**

 **Estoy tratando de mejorar mis errores ortograficos, gracias por aclararlos. A veces se nos pasa los dedidos, hare la campaña en contra de ellos! Quien me apoya?! \O/**

 **Ahs ya quisiera tener un ex como inu -.- jeje todo musculoso, celoso, apuesto y todo un bombon.**

 **Bueno sin mas q decirles, esta un poco corto pero espero q les haya gustado el capi… DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gentee espero que no se confundan con los pensamientos de Kagome que estarán en cursiva. Sin mas nada que decir disfruten el cap.

Cap 4

Mirando desolado su teléfono en la barra del escandaloso bar, se sintió por primera vez en su vida un maldito miserable. En el fondo del aparato aparecía una de las fotos que guardaba celosamente en el mismo con doble contraseña en una carpeta en modo "oculto" sonrío levemente ¿Porque no la había eliminado? Siempre se pregunto eso, cada vez que se decidía hacerlo cambiaba de opinión rápidamente y cambia la contraseña.

Si Inuyasha Taisho se sintió miserable y confundido entre la espada y la pared, aun no recordaba del por que de su ruptura con esa linda, emotiva y sumamente encantadora chica, su Kagome. Así la llamaba en el antaño. En la foto aparecían dos jóvenes adolescentes abrazados y disfrazados de rey y reina en el baile de la universidad, sonriendo alegremente, ese fue su noveno y ultimo aniversario como pareja.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos? ¿Sabias que eres un idiota?—salio la voz profunda de quien atiende la barra de licores.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¿No eras el maldito mesero?—lo miro retadoramente y fastidiado al pelinegro, ya parecía a Druppi el perro animado que aparecía en todos lados,

—Termine mi turno ahora soy el barman. ¡Si!—dios era tan cansado su trabajo pero era por mantener su estatus y matrimonio también.

—¡Dios que humor!¿Que no te alcanza el dinero que trabajas doble turno?.—aunque sus palabras sonaron frías, sintió pena por el.

—No es el dinero, sucedieron muchas cosas...—y ni se lo digan todo lo que tenia que hacer para ganarse el respeto de su familia. Coloco un vaso de whisky para su acompañante.

—A no ahora no me vegas a llorar tus penas por favor.—sonó su vaso de whisky al tocar los hielos con el vaso.

—¡Ja! ¿Nunca fuiste un amigo para mi, así que, para que quiero desahogarme contigo? ¡He!—aunque decía eso andaba frustrado ya que sus problemas parecían no acabar.

—¡Bueno, pusiste una cara de lobo sarnoso y apaleado que casi me da lastima!—sonrío altaneramente, tomando de un trago el alcohol.

—¿La misma que tenias tu hace un segundo?—contraataco, acercándose mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—¡Hmp cállate! —le arrebato la botella de las manos para servirse el mismo. Debía admitir que tenia una chispa de curiosidad —A ver cuéntame...

—¿No dijiste que no ibas a escuchar mis penas?

—No tengo mas nada que hacer así que empieza.

—Ah... Cuando me inscribí en la base aérea, mi padre me comprometió con Ayame, me dijo que ya era hora de sentar cabeza. Me negué rotundamente y sin querer herí los sentimientos de Ayame y ella escapo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo loco que estaba por ella. —se sentó frente a Inuyasha acomodándose para contar su situación, dado que mas nadie iba por bebidas ya que estaban bailando o cantando rancheras como cierta pareja de ancianos. Aun era temprano como para poner musica de rock o pop, así que la suite proporcionaba eventos a personas de edad avanzada, cuando no era repleta por jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas.

—Así que fuiste un maldito cabrón—tomo un vaso de la barra y le sirvió uno para que se desahogara, no iba a soltar la botella hasta acabarla.

—¡Si! ¿Contento?—se lanzo de una sola vez el trago ardiendole la garganta, cuanto necesitaba ese trago.

—Si... ¿Y que paso después, la buscaste?—luego que se le acababa la bebida se servía otra para el y para el hombre frustrado.

—Obvio que si pero siempre se me escapaba de las manos, pensé que me odiaba hasta que...

—¿Que?

—Ahh estaba embarazada...—podía recordar aun como se sorprendió al ver a su chica con una leve barriga de cinco meses. En su ser estaban los sentimientos de sorpresa, felicidad, duda y miedo, fue sin duda horrible para el.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Dios que loco, si te habías acostado con ella! ¡Y yo pensando que nunca darías ese paso!—se sorprendió de verdad, en la universidad recordaba a la loca chica que siempre seguía a Koga pero el, nunca le hacia caso, así que si lo atrapo después de todo.

—Si de acuerdo, ella me atraía pero no sabia que tanto —la amaba y el de muy idiota no se dio cuenta hasta que ella se fue.

—¡¿Así que se comieron el dulce antes de la boda?! ¡He! Jaja. —le pico con un dedo en el pecho acusador amente.

—¡Si maldición! Mi padre y mi suegro nos regañaron e insultaron, luego nos dieron un plazo para casarnos, yo debía buscar trabajo para mantenerlos. Y estoy aquí trabajando en el hotel de mi padre...

—Pero si tu padre es el dueño ¿Por que estas de mesero?

—Según el traicione su confianza así que antes de heredar su hotel, debo trabajar en el pero ya van tres años después de eso y no quiere dejar su brazo a torcer.

—Ya veo eso es muy propio de tu padre. Y eso que ya somos mayores ahh... ¿Eso pasa cuando eres heredero, no?—dijo recordando su casa, los Taishon tienen la mejor empresa de modelaje desde hace años y su padre siempre andaba detrás de el. Por eso se fue a Roma a despejar su mente del constante ajetreo eso y por...

—Ahhh y aparte que trabajo como un perro, Ayame siempre esta de mal humor en estos días no me la deja fácil...—se volvió a tomar el alcohol como si de agua se tratase.

—¿No seria que hiciste algo? ¡Las mujeres son el diablo Koga! ¡Siempre saben lo que haces, sobretodo si tienes otra!—ya recordaba a todas las locas novias que tuvo, cuando quería pasarse de listo engañándolas o descubrían que solo eran de una noche se volvían frenéticas. Solo existió una a la que nunca engaño.

—¡No tengo a ninguna otra! —su mujer era la única en su corazón y no se imaginaba su vida con otra que no fuera ella.

—¿Bueno pues no sera que esta en estado?

—¡¿Que?! ¿Otra vez? ¡Si apenas puedo con Saory!—Saory era su hija, su princesa pero a veces llegaba hacer su peor pesadilla cuando hacia sus pataletas.

—Es una posibilidad haha. Si es así, eres todo un semental.

—¡Cállate ya! Ahora cuéntame tu que es de tu vida... —su acompañante lo miro desolado de nuevo, como cuando miraba su teléfono —Esa cara me dice que aun amas a la doncella que dejaste en la habitación 203.

* * *

Mientras en una habitación estaba una chica en la sala comiendo helado con fresas y viendo una película de amor.

— _Ahhh Yurika me_ _dolerá_ _en el alma dejarte..._ — _los_ _jóvenes_ _de la pantalla se abrazaban con amor en plena despedida._

— _¡_ _Amor_ _prométeme_ _que_ _regresaras_ _!_

— _Claro que si_ _espérame._

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Olvídalo Yurika el no va a volver!— apunto con la cuchara al electrodoméstico, enojada, como si ellos pudieran escucharla —Quedaras esperando como una idiota por algo que no volverá a surgir —siguió comiendo de su pote de helado, mirando desolada a la pantalla, recordando cierto chico de ojasos dorados —Y quizás vuelva mas sexy y guapo que nunca, destrozando las barreras de tu corazón y descubrirás que aun lo amas pero el no a ti...—divagando en sus pensamientos volvió a prestarle atención a la película.

— _¡_ _Yo te amare siempre! No lo olvides._

— _¡No_ _te mueras Yhon!_ _¡_ _Nunca pude decirte que yo_ _también_ _te amo!_ — _la protagonista lloraba con su amado entre sus brazos al este sufrir un accidente._

—¡Guaahh! ¡Que final tan trágico! —viendo los créditos, no se esperaba ese final siempre las novelas rosas terminan en felices para siempre ¿no? El tiempo sigue y no espera a nadie —Quizás yo deba decirle... Pero es tan idiota que ni se dará cuenta... Bueno que mas da hay que hacerlo. ¡Si eso haré! ¡Le diré que lo amo y que no habido mas nadie como el! —caminaba de aquí para allá como queriendo ir hacia la puerta y luego se devolvía, si seguía así abriría un hoyo en el piso —¡No espera eso es rebajarse! ¡Ahh! —ya se sentía frustrada, bueno ella no dio su ultimo paso y quizás este era el momento para hacerlo —¡Aun lo amo, listo iré!

Salio con un hermoso vestido azul marino, entallado a su cintura hasta la rodilla y con un leve escote en V. Maquillada ligeramente y con una coleta, atrapo su cabellera azabache dejando unos rulos sueltos en el rostro. Lo mas importante era saber donde quedaba el dichoso bar y sin querer se encontró con un joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules, un joven muy lindo a su parecer.

—Ah disculpe, ¿Pero sabe donde esta el bar? —sintió que esa mirada azuleja la escaneo y luego le sonrío.

—Claro Madan yo la escolto hacia allá.

—Ah muchísimas gracias. —por dios ese joven si que es muy educado, no como otros por hay. Y llegando a la entrada del bar.

—Bueno llegamos, estoy disponible cuando quiera bella...

—Kagome, ese es mi nombre—bueno con un hombre así guapo y educado, era capaz de estar con el. Lastima que se allá dado cuenta de que aun amaba a cierto idiota, que no sabia cumplir sus promesas.

—Es un placer lady Kagome, soy Akitoki Hojo pero puede llamarme Hojo.

—De acuerdo Hojo.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver preciosa y me permita bailar una pieza con usted.

—Si gracias...

Luego de despedirse fue directo hacia la barra donde pudo ver a Inuyasha junto con Koga bebiendo y contando sus penas. Quiso saludarlos pero sin querer escucho su conversación y se quedo callada. Solo era curiosidad a ella no le gustaba en chisme...

—Entonces la amas?—se sorprendió, cuando escucho a Koga pronunciar esas palabras. Sera que hablaban de ella? Se coloco en una esquina que daba hacia los baños, hay podría escucharlos sin que la vieran.

* * *

Volviendo con los jóvenes despechados.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que aun ardo entre sus brazos—aunque el joven dijo amor para el era algo distinto, no era como en el antaño, que tan solo una sonrisa bastaba para hacer palpitar su corazón, es mas que eso, quería devorar sus labios, cuerpo y... su alma? No quizás era... —No es como antes... ¿Sera solo deseo y morbo de encontrármela de nuevo?

 _¿_ _Morbo?_ _¡_ _Maldito infeliz!_

—No eres un maldito chiquillo así que deberías saberlo —como le hartaba que siempre dudara de sus sentimientos. Cuando se enfrentaban el, siempre le hacia ver que le gustaba la linda Kag,,era una lastima que el imbécil ese, siempre decía que no, que solo trataba de protegerla de el.

—¡Es que es difícil, maldición! —se golpeo la cabeza sobre la mesa de la barra, moviendo ligeramente las botellas y copas que hay reposaban. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y en plena lucha de sus propios sentimientos.

 _¡_ _¿_ _Como va hacer_ _difícil_ _lo que siente tu_ _corazón_ _?_ _!_ _¡_ _Ya estas grande para saber eso, idiota!_

—¿Mmm y se lo dijiste a ella?—quiso cambiar el tema y hacerle la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde que se entero.

—¿El que?—lo miro desde la mesa confundido.

—Ya sabes, lo que aparece en todas las revistas.—aun recordaba como en una de las revistas por entregar salia el joven en primera plana.

 _¿_ _Revistas? Tengo tiempo que no se nada sobre eso, desde que el se fue. En mi_ _depresión_ _no_ _quería_ _saber nada acerca del gran Inuyasha Taisho, heredero de las empresas de moda._

—Pense que aquí, ya todos sabían...—susurro melancólicamente.

—Yo no sabia y créeme que cuando me entere, casi entro por esa habitación y te rompo la cara. —lo amenazo golpeando su puño con su otra mano.

—¡Jah! ¿Debo estar agradecido?—lo miro fijamente, sonriendo de lado y alzando una ceja.

 _¿_ _De que me tengo que enterar?_ _¡_ _Hablen!_

—Si, mientras no hagas nada estúpido. Le pregunte a Ayame y tal parece que ella no ha estado por aquí durante cuatro años.

 _¿_ _Ayame?_ _¡Así_ _que si se caso con Koga jeje que bien!_

—Guao es mucho no debe saber.

—¡Debes decirle! ¡No juegues con ella!

—¡Lo se! ¡Si! Es solo que no se a dado la ocasión. Creo que solo quiero acostarme con ella.

 _¿_ _Que demonios?!_ _¡_ _Ese maldito_ _pervertido_ _!_

El de ojos azules sonrío socarronamente, su idiota amigo no sabia que cayo de nuevo en las redes del "amor" —No te burles de la desgracia de los demás...

—¿Desgracia? Pero si tu aun...

 _¡¿_ _Desgracia?!_ _¡_ _Ok ya tengo suficiente!_ _¡_ _Si el solo_ _quería_ _jugar conmigo, nunca pero nunca lo_ _permitiré_ _!_ _¡_ _Aunque me quede solterona de por vida!_

Salio de su escondite muy enojada y se expresaba en su caminar.

—Hola Koga también eres el Barman. ¡Genial dame un coctel del mejor que tengas!—no le gustaba tomar tanto pero esta era su "forma" de dejarle claro a ese idiota, que ella no estaba disponible para nadie y que hacia lo que ella quisiera, ya que sabia que a este le molestaba cuando ella tomaba.

—Claro...—ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver cuan enojada y entusiasmada por beber estaba su amiga. Le sirvió un hermoso coctel de color rosa con una fresa arriba de la copa, era uno de los mas dulces pero de los que mas alcohol contenía.

—¡Ahh estaba delicioso! —se lo tomo todo de un solo trago refrescando su garganta. —¡Sírveme otro!—pronuncio y el joven mecánicamente le sirvió el trago sin chistar.

—Oi Kagome no debes hacer eso, tienes mala bebida y...—Inuyasha quería prevenirla pero ya era tarde, la joven en cuestión ya estaba borracha y se balanceaba de aquí para allá. Aunque debía admitir que se deslumbro por como estaba vestida, se veía hermosa...

—Ahh Quien mas aplauda le mando, le mando a Kagome sa sa ya tu sa ya tu sa! —ya la musica cambio de tema, proporcionándole a la joven la justa canción que estaba cantando. Ya la hora de las rancheras había terminado, sonando ahora musica electrónica, pop, merengue y salsa —Quiero bailar...— miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada regañona de su ex, así que lo ignoro y paseo su mirada por la pista y visualizo al joven educado, lo llamo agitando su mano —¡Aquí, querido Hojo!

—Oh señorita Kagome, entonces desea bailar esta pieza conmigo?—el joven se acerco, sonriendo leve y amablemente, se notaba la educación que tenia, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la chica.

—¡Oh claro! ¡Nos vemos chicos!—tomo su mano sin chistar, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la musica.

—¡¿Querido?! ¡¿Lo llamo querido?!—susurro violentamente el ojidorado, mirando fijamente al susodicho "amable" bailaba con su ex-chica. Eso se le debería meter en la cabeza, era su "ex" no tenia por que reclamarle nada pero tal parece que esa información no quería ser procesada por su cerebro.

—¿Así lo llamo o estas sordo?—el ojiazul se mofaba en su interior por los celos que obviamente tenia, el idiota de su rival. Sirvió algunos tragos a su clientela que se acercaba a disfrutar del alcohol. Se volteo violentamente hacia donde alguien mofo un grito enojado, junto con un golpe en la madera de la barra.

—Que demon...—sus venas ardieron y recorrieron sangre rápidamente acelerando los latidos de su corazón de la rabia y los celos, al ver como la musica cambia el ritmo a bachata y el "niño bueno" se le pegaba como sanguijuela a "Su" Kagome.

—¡¿Te estas muriendo de los celos verdad?!—miro lo mismo que el joven y observo que su amiga de la infancia, sabia moverse aun estando borracha. Sonrío al comprobar que la mirada de la chica se desviaba de vez en cuando, mirando al celoso que estaba a su lado. Así que ella también aun lo ama, ¡Que locos y problemáticos aun seguían siendo esos dos!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que ese tipo se esta pasando de la raya!—apretó su vaso de cristal tanto que sonó un poco al ser traspasado por una grieta, cuando vio que Kagome se movía hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas dándole la espalda a su pareja de baile.

—¿Y que? Ella es una mujer libre y sabe lo que esta haciendo...—quería poner un poco el dedo en la yaga y hacer saber a ese idiota sus sentimientos.

—¡Ella no es libre! ¡Ya se las vera conmigo!— y la gota que derramo el vaso o su rabia, fue que los bailarines se pegaron en un paso muy sensual doblando sus espaldas, como si el quisiera besarla y ella lo rechazara pero el joven le tomo de la pierna derecha alzando un poco su vestido, colocando la rodilla en su cadera.

—¡Oi amigo no la vayas a regar! ¡Mierda creo que exagere!

* * *

Salio disparado, como un toro a punto de embestir y resoplando, hacia la joven pareja tomando a la chica del brazo pegándola hacia el, sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! Suéltame —forcejeo contra el, tratando de apartarlo pero tal parece que su brazo se convirtió en una piedra ya que ni siquiera pudo moverlo — _Dios Inuyasha esta, mucho mas fuerte que antes!_

—¡Óigame debe soltar a la dama!—dijo Hojo colocando su mano en el brazo suelto del celoso chico, tratando de detenerlo.

Ya estaba harto del niño mimado ese, así que quiso ser un poco razonable para no echarsele encima. Debía dejar en claro que esa mujer era suya.

—¡Disculpa niño rico pero esta dama es mía! —le aclaro, soltándose del agarre y sin mas delante de todos, la beso tan intensamente que a ella casi se le acababa el aire y que de la impresión no pudo corresponder —Y tu ya te estas pasando de lista. —la miro amenazadoramente, empezando a caminar.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Estas loco!—estaba indignada pero quien se creía ese musculoso, sexy, celoso y pervertido hombre.

—¡Sera mejor que la suelte!—amenazo de nuevo el chico, colocándose frente a el con aire de grandeza, tomando del brazo libre de la chica esta vez.

—¡No la toques!...—Inuyasha ya estaba harto, frustrado, enojado y muy celoso algo alarmante en el ya que cuando estaba así, no pensaba en lo que hacia, así que con el poco raciocinio que no tenia en estos momentos, atino a propinarle un cabezazo a su contrincante rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso y dejándolo noqueado, alarmando a las personas de la pista que lo auxiliaron de inmediato.

¡¿Como ese sujeto osaba a tocarla?!

—¡Vámonos! Dios no tienes buenos gustos...—volvió a tomar su camino hacia la salida.

—¡Tu eres el bruto animal aquí, suéltame! Pobre Hojo —miro hacia donde estaba el alboroto y pudo ver como el joven despertaba y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con expresión de dolor, alguien lo levanto, llevándolo seguramente hacia la enfermería o con algún doctor.

—¡Es por eso que no tienes novio! Siempre andas en guerra.—ya ni sabia lo que decía, solo quería despejar su rabia.

—¿Ahh?—¡como osaba en decirle eso! ¡Cuando la bestia, animal y bruto era el!

—Camina... ¡Oi Kagome!—ella aprovecho que el agarre se suavizo y en vez de salir del bar corrió hasta la barra. Suspiro y se rasco desesperado el cabello alborotandoselo, siguiéndola. —¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?

—¡Koga dile a ese mastodonte que me deje en paz! ¡Ah sírveme otra copa! —se sentó en los puestos cómodamente, esperando su bebida. No se iba a ir tan fácilmente, estaba enojada, ella no era un objeto para que su ex, se la llevara a donde el quisiera.

—Esta bien.—suspiro pesadamente el barman, agradeciendo que su impulsivo rival, solo hiciera eso y no se agarro a golpes, causando problemas mayores. Observo como llegaba enojado el aludido y se sentó frustrado a un lado de la chica —Inuyasha déjala tranquila ya esta grandecita para saber lo que hace.—agarro un vino dulce para servirle.

—¡Vez! ¡Hasta Koga es mas decente que tu! —lo apunto acusadoramente y el le desvío la mirada. En vez de agarrar el trago que le servía el barman, le quito la botella de las manos —Oh no mejor dame la botella.

—Ka-Kagome no sabia que bebías tanto.—se sorprendió que la joven sea tan osada para beberse todo ese vino.

—¡Es que me quiero quitar un mal sabor de boca, sabes!—miro sin disimulo a Inuyasha para que escuchara y entendiera que su beso le fue desagradable, siendo mentira ya que le encanto pero el no tenia por que saberlo.

—No debes beber—su orgullo fue herido al escuchar esas palabras. Como decía eso, cuando en la habitación hace un momento suspiraba y mojaba sus bragas, tan solo por un beso de el!

—¡No eres mi maldito padre, tengo veintiocho años y hago lo que me de la gana!—lo miro despectivamente, alzando su botella para tomar de ella.

—Igual soy tu amigo y te digo que no debes beber de ese modo. —le quito la botella antes de que se tomara el segundo trago.

—¡Hmp! ¿Mi amigo? Jaja ¡No te quieras pasar de listo con eso de "mi amigo"! Tu no eres nada para mi. ¡Me abandonaste estos malditos cuatro años y ni siquiera recibí un mensaje de que estuvieras vivo! —le dio toques fuertes con su dedo índice en el pecho acusándolo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas por eso no te escribí. —tomo su mano y la presiono contra su pecho, como tratando de pedir perdón.

—¡¿A si claro, tenias fracturada las endemoniadas manos, todos estos años no?!—trato de despegar su mano sostenida.

—¡No es así! ¡Siempre que te quería escribir mi trabajo me lo impedía!—la atrajo así si, atrapándola en un abrazo, mirándola de frente, si ella quería respuestas las tendría.

—¿Tu trabajo? ¿De que, si se puede saber? ¡Porque que yo sepa, tu trabajo como empresario lo dejaste aquí en Japón no en Roma!—estaba realmente enojada y quería dejar salir toda su frustración y dolor desde hace años, cuando el se marcho.

—Sabes que ya me cansaste estas montando un show.—quería hablar con ella pero en ese momento no se podía, ya que la musica y las personas hay no los dejaban hablar cómodamente.

—Jajaja ¡¿yo?! ¡Por favor déjame en paz! —trato de alejarlo pero el la presionaba tanto hasta hacerle leve daño.

—¡Nos vamos de regreso a la habitación!—¡dios que mujer tan obstinada! La volvió a cargar como costal de papas, llevándosela fuera del alboroto.

—¡No! ¡Yo no me voy. koga!—busco con la mirada a su antiguo amigo, que estaba mas que entretenido, mirando su verbal pelea.

—A mi no me metan...—la saludo amablemente con la mano, sin mover un dedo, ya era hora de que esos dos arreglaran su pasado.

—¡Suéltame!

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación, la soltó para que se sentara en el sofá y el cerrar la habitación con llave para que no escapara, se coloco frente a ella, ya era tiempo de que ambos hablaran y aclararan todo ese embrollo del pasado.

—Bien ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te vas a quedar callada?—suspiro pesadamente, era obvio que estaba enojada, tenia las piernas cruzada igual que sus brazos, tal vez dejarla sola no fue la mejor forma de alejarse.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! Hmp —¡¿ahora si quería hablar?! ¡Pues no le iba a dar ese gusto! Mejor se hubiera guardado su rencor pero el alcohol deja fluir tus sentimientos sin razón.

—¡Aghh! Kag es mejor aclarar las cosas escucha yo...—se rasco la cabeza de nuevo frustrado, ya eran muchas emociones por un día.

—No me llames así...—así la llamaba cuando aun eran novios. ¿Como se atrevía a decirlo? Su flequillo tapo sus ojos, ocultando su tristeza.

—¿Que?—la miro confundido por que no la podía llamar así? Ya se estaba volviendo loco con su actitud. Toda ella lo volvía loco en si.

—Lo que escuchaste no me llames con ese apelativo. Desde hace años que perdiste ese derecho... —pronuncio agredida y melancólicamente esas palabras.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Preciosa, aun somos amigos no?—se acerco hacia ella lentamente, tomándola del hombro pero esta aparto su mano sin verlo si quiera, no entendía que le pasaba, quizás el alcohol tuvo efecto en ella.

* _Kagome, tu y Inuyasha, siempre van hacer amigos aunque te acuestes con el... No llegaras hacer mas nada que su amiguita con derechos*_

De la nada vino a ella, un recuerdo que no quería acordarse de nuevo.

—¡Jah! Amigos... Siempre amigos... Sabes que, sera mejor hablar ma-mañana estamos borrachos y y —ya estaba tartamudeando y sin querer sus ojos se aguaron, recordando ese pasado doloroso al que juro borrar cada detalle. Ese trágico desamor que llevaba consigo desde hace tiempo.

—¡Oi! ¿Que dices?—tomo su mentón haciéndola mirar hacia el y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos, cuanto se odiaba en esos momentos en que la heria sin querer. Se maldijo internamente.

Aprovecho que el estaba confundido y salio disparada hacia el cuarto cerrándose en el mismo para llorar tranquilamente. Tan solo consiguió cerrar la puerta, dejándose caer, cayendo de arrodillas frente a la misma con la mano derecha en esta tratando de tomar energías para llegar a la cama pero aun le faltaba fuerza.

El ojidorado salio tras de ella pero ya ella había cerrado y se golpeo la nariz en el proceso.

—¡Auh! Por dios Kagome. ¡Me partirse la nariz! —se tomo el puente de la nariz haciendo presión en la misma para sanar el dolor.

—¡Te lo mereces idiota! — grito con burla pero ya sus lágrimas salían desesperadamente de sus ojos. Ya no pudo seguir aguantando su llanto. —¡Te odio! Huaa...

—Oye yo... Lo siento Kag, perdóname...— sintió un gran golpe en el estomago producto de su tristeza en escucharla llorar y como si sintiera la mano de la joven la coloco en la madera sin saber en justo hay la tenían ambos, separados solo por la madera. —Perdóname Kagome...

Continuara...

Hello gente querida ¿Como están? Si ya se estoy muuuy retardada pero quiero aclarar que no quiero dejar mis fic, solo que en mi país esta atravesando muchos problemas que nos afecta a todos y hasta me desanima seguir escribiendo. Espero que aun me apoyen y me den ánimos de continuar tanto con en esta historia como con las demás.

De verdad agradezco mucho a Daiisevani, Nena Taisho, Zakura Naeiguino por sus comentarios y un me gusta o su opinión sincera que aunque sea muy corto, me hacen muy feliz así que no me nieguen uno por fis ^^!

Se les quiere!

Pd: No abandonen mis fic... T.T


End file.
